Bored
by wheresthefuninit
Summary: Sirius Black is bored. Emmeline Vance is pissed. The combination is not good. Possibly One-shot, not really sure.


"I'm bored"

It had been a nice, calm day. The Mauraders were lazing around their usually tree, not really doing anything, except for Remus who- surprise, surprise- was reading. The wind was a gently breeze, and the spring air was not too humid nor too chilly. It truly was a nice day.

Then Sirius decided to voice his opinion.

You don't have to know Sirius, just know of him, to understand how gravely serious these words were. It's not as if Sirius doesn't get bored easily, just that when he does...things get a little interesting to say the least. This was one of the main reasons the Marauders got into so much trouble. Because their trouble _together_ would always be worlds less severe than _Sirius'_ trouble.

James removed his arm from his eyes and glared at Sirius "Really, Padfoot? The one time we actually start to relax you want to prank? Look! Wormtails even asleep!"

Indeed it was true, Petegrew's chubby form was rising and falling in a slow lull. Instead of discouraging Black, however, it only seemed to feul his glee.

"I never said anything about pranking Prongs..." Sirius grinned "What about you Mooney? Up for a little adventure?"

Remus looked up from his book, and simply stared at his two insane friends. This was the stare the other boys had come to call Remus' Prefect Stare, and was to be avioded at all costs.

"Merlin, Moons!" Sirius shrieked, throwing his arms over his face and thrashing around like a fish out of water "Put The Stare away! It burns! It burns!"

Remus chuckled before looked back down at his book, and saying "Sirius I'm afraid your idea of adventure would eradicate all of the peace that's left from this afternoon,"

"That's exactly what I'm sayin'," James said as he slung his arm over Remus' shoulder "Don't wanna erificate the peace or nothing on this fine day"

"Eradicate," corrected Remus.

"Sorry Mooney," James droned "I'll learn proper vocabulary one day."

"Come on," whined Sirius "Just one itsy bitsy adventure? I promise I wont set anything on fire this time!"

"Now, Pads, I don't think that would be very _mature_," James said pointedly. Both Remus and Sirius looked at him in surprise. James Potter cared about maturity? Not possible.

Sirius was the one to understand first because even though he's an idiot most of the time, he caught on damn well fast. "_She's_ here" he hissed, eye's sweeping the surrounding area before stoping on a group of young girls.

These girls were all very familiar to the Marauders, as they were in their same year and House. Alice Potts, a small and fairheaded girl, was laughing at something Dorcas Meadows, another fairheaded girl, had said. Meadows was motioning towards Marlene McKinnon, a tall dark haired girl, who was leaning against the one and only threat to Sirius' newest adventure.

Lily Evans.

And despite his revelation, Sirius noticed that one particularly ruthless vixen was not among them. A particularly ruthless vixen who was already mad at him. Not good. Not good at all. Muttering, he frantically searched the grounds with his eyes before coming to rest on the chocolate brown brunette who, in fact, stood right behind him.

"SIRIUS BLACK I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she screamed before launching herself onto him. The four other girls looked up from their stop by the lake to see their friend jumping the notorious Marauder. A lot of punch and scratching on the girls part was done before Sirius was able to roll them both over and pin her to the ground.

"Now Ms. Vance," Black said in an authority voice "It is not appropriate for such public displays of affection. If you wanted to get into that there's a nice broom closet on the third floor I know of-"

"YOU BLOODY-"

"Ms. Vance," Sirius interrupted in a sing song voice "That's not appropriate language."

"I don't bloody care!" Emmeline shrieked. "Get off me, Black, before I claw out your eye balls!"

"And how," drawled Sirius "would you do that?"

Amist their arguing they had earned quite a crowd. The four girls from the lake had come over to observe the scene as well as several other students who were scattered around. A good Black-Vance fight was always fun to watch, however regularly they occured, almost as good as a Potter-Evans screaming match (though neither could quite compare to a Marauders-Slytherien duel). Though Alice Potts seemed to be more concerned than entertained.

Emmeline kneed Sirius in the stomach before standing up. She was just about to kick him again when he grabbed her around the knees, and they tumbled to the ground in a heap of limbs. The catastrophe didn't stop there though, they kept rolling down the hill until there was a resounding splash signifying that they had both made them selves aquainted with the Great Lake.

Laughter rang out from all sides, even from the once worried Alice Potts, as the two's heads popped out of the Lake. Emmeline was screaming obsence things at Sirius and Sirius was pretending not to care. It was all very mundane, if you asked any of their close friends. After all, it was really only their close friends who knew what all these fights were about.

Once upon a time, Emmeline Vance and Sirius Black had been best friends, closer than blood. Before Hogwarts, they had lived next to each other and while the Vance famliy and the Black family most cetain did not get along, little Sirius and young Emmeline were nearly attached at the hip. Their friendship stayed true all the way through first yeay, when something changed. Neither Emmeline or Sirius would talk about it, and that left a large blank in their story. Over time, their friends accepted the fact that they would never really know why they fell out, only understanding that whatever happened was big and unforgivable.

This didn't stop them from understanding why they fought, though, because that was very obvious to those who knew Emmeline and Sirius. It was all about power and control, which one was truly the better person. Their rivalry was unending and unmerciful, spanning from pranks to fights to sabatoge.

Try as they might, the two groups of friends couldn't help but take sides, even though they knew if it weren't for their friends anomosity for each other they probably would be close friends. They very nearly were close friends, after all everyone from the two groups knew each other so well it was almost scary, but that didn't mean they were kind to each other. They had loyalties they had to uphold, loyalties that ran deep.

Some, like Lily, had no problems staying on opposite ends of the spectrum. Others, like Remus and Dorcas, simply wished for their friend's childish games to stop. In the end, it didn't really matter what any one wished; it didn't look like Emmeline was going to forgive Sirius any time soon, or vice versa.

"What do you think it was this time?" murmered Peter, who had woken up, to James. He shrugged helplessly at his friend.

"Probably something about that Fenwick kid," one of the on-lookers, Eddie Bones, said off handedly "I heard he tried to ask her out and Black pulled something on him."

The three boys sucked in a breath. That was another thing about Sirius, he like to make sure that Emmeline's love live was nothing compared to his. To this day, nearly no boy would risk getting close to her for fear of what Sirius would do. Quite frankly, not many _girls_ would get close to Emmeline either.

Emmeline was the first one to come up the hill sputtering, soping wet. "I'm done with this!" she ranted "You'll get yours Black, you pig-headed, small-minded arse-hole!"

She joined her friends, who had seperated themselves from the scene, and together they all walked away into the castle. The on-lookers disparced, the object of their attention gone, and it was once again just the Marauders.

The boy's walked over to the lake where Sirius was floating on his back, smiling.

"Fancy a swim, boys?" he smirked at them. James laughed and stuck his hands in his pockets, shaking his head.

"Wanker," he muttered before canon balling into the lake. The two boys continued splashing and swimming, never going too deep into the lake. "Well?" James called out to the other two "Are you getting in or am I stuck with this nut job?" Shrugging the two boys consented, diving in like James had before. They laughed and messed around before Sirius once again let his opinion enter the conversation.

"...so who wants to go look for the Giant Squid?"

Yes, it _was_ a very nice day indeed.

**A/N: Meh. I don't really like this one, but oh well. I'm not really used to writing in third person...I don't really like it, but I don't think this should have a first person POV. It just doesn't fit. I think it may have a chance to be continued but I'll only do it if I get some feeeedback ;) *cough, this is when you press the little button below, cough***


End file.
